the True Final Fantasy VII Fans
by Scrit
Summary: The group is presented with a game based off their adventures to play. Taking to the basement of the Shinra Villa, everyone gives their own personal views and comical opinions upon the release. But its appearance also draws upon painful memories.R&R rtrnd


**"IT BEGINS"  
**

**-**

**

* * *

-  
**

**The** sweet smell of burning incense was almost overbearing as Cloud lightly pushed open the door to the Shinra Villa. It was a sweet, humid sense of cinnamon and vanilla. Wrinkling his nose at the wisps of fumes wavering towards the open doorway, Cloud stepped from the baking, sun's rays and into the dimly lit inn.

_Suppose it's not an inn anymore_, Cloud realized with mild humor, as he gazed around the empty building.

It was beautifully furnished, and the woodwork was impressive. The several rooms were barricaded from view by sturdy walls decorated with various wall paintings, trinkets, and old photos of past occupants. The inn's fixtures hadn't been replaced nor removed since it became under new management. A maid though, had been hired to keep the place tidy, and thus had lit the incense earlier that day.

_I wonder if anyone else is here._

It seemed unlikely, and the place felt thoroughly lonely and abandoned. After saving the world, the heroes had been given many generous offers, including the tidy inn within Costa Del beach resort. Cloud had reluctantly accepted it, and now stood in the entrance, beginning to relax.

It was one place that he was sure to have a home without complications. It was amazing to find only a year had passed since the Meteor was destroyed, and this was the first time he had stepped into the Shinra Villa.

Striding further into the common room, Cloud admired the delicate, intricately carved trinkets decorating the tables pressed against the walls. There was one round table with chairs displayed in the open space, for past renters to relax at, but it too remained empty.

Thinking that it was a wasted effort to remain here alone, Cloud turned back towards the door. Bare hand clasping the knob, he was surprised to find it lock tightly beneath his fingers. There came a jingling from the other side that made him recoil as the door swung in with a light creak.

A young, cute woman stood in the doorway with her arms full of various objects he didn't recognize. Cropped hair framing her face, she offered her old friend a large smile. Excitement bubbled in her eyes, as she exclaimed, "Cloud!"

Without notice, she pushed through the door, forcing Cloud to take a step back. He watched his friend's slender form uncertainly as she strode further into the room with an air of confidence. Stumbling over her own feet, she gave a reactive gasp as one of the objects fell from her arms, and onto the carpeted floor with a soft _thunk_.

As the woman bent to pick it up, Cloud strode over and crouched to nab it first. As they both straightened and she turned towards him, the man glanced down at the heavy, plastic case. The title perplexed him thoroughly as he slowly read aloud, "Final Fantasy…seven?"

On the front was a picture of a blonde-haired man in a purple uniform, with a large, rusted buster sword over his shoulder. The icon around the title resembled that of a comet. Blinking several times, Cloud stared at the cover with uncertainty and confusion.

_This…_can't _be me_, Cloud reasoned.

With a wide grin, she turned towards him, saying enthusiastically, "Isn't it great?!" When Cloud raised a perplexed look, she added, "It's a game! Of _us!_"

"Yuffie," Cloud began slowly, gesturing with the plastic case. "Where'd you get this?"

Taking it from him in one swift motion befitting that of a ninja, Yuffie told him arrogantly, "I got it from the Turks."

Cloud's look began to darken as his eyebrows drew together. "Why did you-"

Raising her head to peer down her nose - though she still didn't meet him at eye level - Yuffie told him indignantly, "It was a _gift_. It's a game Reeve designed, about our adventures and everything that happened."

Though Reeve had originally worked for Shinra, he had taken control over a puppet cat that rode a giant Moogle doll, and - though he had betrayed them - had proved an ally while residing in Shinra's headquarters, and a true friend. But to think that he had created a game about _everything _without his permission, fired Cloud's anger.

With a scowl, Cloud turned away from the woman. "It's probably crap." After a moment, he added in a mutter, "I don't know what made him think he could do this…"

Yuffied hesitated where she stood, biting her lower lip as she shifted lopsidedly from one foot to the other. At the slight scuffling of her boots against the hardwood floor, Cloud peered at her suspiciously. In a serious tone, Cloud prompted, "Yuffie…how did he get permission?" When she still didn't reply, Cloud snapped, "Yuffie!"

Flinching, Yuffie replied hurriedly in a whiny voice, "Okay, okay! It was _my _idea, but he did research! And talked to everyone to make sure he got the facts!"

With a scoff, Cloud noted flabbergasted, "The others were a part of this too?"

Cocking her head, Yuffie noted, "You should at _least _try playing it first."

Shaking his head, Cloud said stoutly, "I don't think so."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Yuffie turned towards the hallway and the stairs lying beyond leading to the basement, calling back, "Fine. I'm sure the others will play with me."

Just as Cloud opened his mouth, a figure appeared in the open doorway. This time it was a woman older than Yuffie, and closer to Cloud's age. Her long, raven hair draped around her shoulders and face. There was a smile lighting her fair features.

"Tifa?"

Smiling brightly at him with a soft look to her face, she greeted, "Hi, Cloud. Long time no see."

-

In no more than an hour, several others had arrived, including Nanaki - a red creature mixed between a large cat and a dog with a fiery tail and various tattoos, courtesies of Hojo from Shinra Incorporation - Cid - a middle-aged pilot from Rocket Town - and, to Cloud's surprise, Barret - a man originally from the Corel mining town, with a gun replacing his right hand.

With a groan, Cloud reluctantly followed the others as they descended into the less cozy basement of the Shinra Villa. At the base of the stairwell, Cloud leaned against the barricade shielding the staircase. Crossing his arms, he shook his head as the four of them struggled to set up a large, black, bulky device, fiddling with various wires.

Their muttered argument and snatching wires from one another as they attempted to sort everything out, was comical. Cloud couldn't help but release a snort at their pathetic efforts. This caused Yuffie to shoot him a dignified look from where she crouched beside a large, fifty-inch television situated against the far wall.

When it was clear that Cloud was going to say no more, she returned to the task. Leaning around the small stand the TV was propped on, Yuffie jammed a cord into the outlet. A small, red light appeared on the console as excited clapping, various grunts, and a howl greeted the group's success.

A thumping on the stairs caught Cloud's attention as his ears pricked at the sound. Turning - instincts preparing him for an unexpected battle - he relaxed and then grew angry, at Cait Sith's appearance. The black and white cat atop the goofy moogle doll stood before them.

In a mutter, Cloud greeted sarcastically, "Hello, Reeve."

The cat waved at him, the fake, golden crown atop his head bobbing with the motion. Cait Sith then redirected his attention to the others, as Cid pushed a large thumb deep into the power button of first the gaming console, and then the TV.

"I trust you haven't tried the game without me?" Reeve inclined, eyeing the gathered group with an unsure expression. "Is that all that's coming to the premiere?" he whined in a rather obnoxious, high-pitched voice.

With a shake of her head, Tifa replied, "I don't know. Yuffie called me."

With a sigh and a shrug of one shoulder, Yuffie added, "I don't know. I called everyone, but most seemed reluctant." She shot Cloud another, quick dirty look.

Cloud held his ground, narrowing his brow at her. He opened his mouth to object to the gathering - in the basement of _all _things - when Cid caught their attention, saying in a loud, gruff tone, "Hey! Damn thing's on."

Huddling close to the television - taking seats on the carpeted floor, while Yuffie confiscated the sole, wooden chair - the group sat, staring transfixed at the screen as it began to brighten. Cait Sith bounced past him to flop back beside Yuffie's chair, with Nanaki sitting on her other side, on his hunches. The creature's tail flicked with excitement.

Cloud scoffed noticeably, and was hushed with a wave from Yuffie's hand over her shoulder. A controller sat in her lap, where it was plugged in to the console. At this, Cloud redirected his attention to stare at the bare, cement-bricked wall.

The sound of illuminating, inspiring music caught his attention however. When he glanced at the TV, he saw an interesting screen with a blue-gray background, and light illuminating the red text that read the title "Final Fantasy VII", as the credits for the creators began to fade and drop into view.

There was a look of awe and marvelous wonder passing over the faces of the group as they turned towards one another. Looking to them with an arrogant expression, Cait Sith handed them another controller, saying, "I redesigned the game's original concept. It's two player now. You can run around - as the appropriate characters given the time of events - as a person each, and share the battle. Granted, there are three people in battle, but that third person is controlled by whoever inputted their own charrie's commands first."

At the confused looks he was given, Cait Sith's cat form waved a hand at them leisurely, adding, "You'll see what I mean. Press start."

In doing so, the screen and music faded. It was a few moments before a solitary buster sword rested angled with its tip balancing on the ground. There was no scenery, just the solitary sword. The image of it tugged at Cloud's heart, and a lump formed in his throat. He kept his silence however.

In large, capitalized letters, there were listed two options: NEW GAME, and LOAD GAME. The "LOAD GAME" however was faded gray, while the "NEW GAME" was in bright, white. Bending down, Yuffie inserted a small, black square into a slot in the console above the first controller - the one she held.

Cid - who was sitting beside Cait Sith, reached to snatch the controller from him. With a shake of his head, pulling the device out of the man's reach, Reeve noted, "It's only one-player at the start."

Ignoring the dark look Cid gave him as the pilot settled back with a harsh grumble beneath his breath, and an unheard curse, Caith Sith nodded towards Yuffie. The ninja returned the gesture, and with a bright smile, said breathlessly, "It begins." Pressing the circle button with a red "O" on it, they were rewarded with a faint, tinkle sound as the screen faded.


End file.
